


Eskimo Kisses

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noses were peculiar things.</p><p>Not much use.</p><p>Gilbert stated this out loud, and Ivan smiled that childish smiled of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

Noses were weird things.

Sure, they made it so you could smell, and served as another way for you to breathe… But that was it.

That’s what Gilbert had thought until he met Ivan.

They hadn’t really got along at first, the taller man bringing out the Prussian’s defiant nature.

But soon enough, when he realized how truly child-like, the other was, he started to understand him.

That didn’t mean they didn’t fight. They did, all the time, over little things, like who got which seat and who was going to pick the music today.

But he understood.

And he grew to like what he understood.

He grew to understand how the Russian’s personality complimented his, how their friendship held just the right amount of push and pull to keep it interesting while his affection and care for the man-child grew.

He felt needed, wanted, appreciated, and sometimes, oh so angry.

But that was okay. Because he and Ivan, their tempers danced, they challenged each other and rose to each other’s challenges.

So eventually, Gilbert came to love Ivan.

And lady luck shone down on them because Ivan came to love Gilbert too.

Noses were peculiar things.

Not much use.

Gilbert stated this out loud, and Ivan smiled that childish smiled of his.

It was November and it was a surprisingly bitter day out on their trip to the super market. There was a heavy layer of frost on the ground, and Gilbert was bundled up in his thickest coat, eat muffs and mittens. Ivan, more used to the cold wore his coat and no hat or mittens.

“But noses are good for kissing!” Ivan smiled at the shorter man, his glove-less hand affectionately squeezing his partner’s mitten'ed hand.

“Kissing? You kiss with your mouth.” Gilbert huffed, irritated by the cold and the other’s lazy stride.

They could have been in the store and out of the cold already!

“Like this!” In a flash of movement, the Russian pulled Gilbert right against his chest, happily rubbing his cold nose against the other’s.

The albino blushed lightly, but a flicker of a smile crossed his lips as he returned the motion.

“I guess this could be awesome."


End file.
